


Next Day

by Okumen



Series: una notte di luna [1]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M, the other broriginals makes cameos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 03:32:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13227225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okumen/pseuds/Okumen
Summary: Their alpha was not like other alphas. That being said, being stuck in this cell sucked.





	Next Day

**Author's Note:**

> First fic of the year is a werewolf au because of [this tumblr post](https://rarecrepe.tumblr.com/post/169166182991/atomi-cat-moxperidot-2018-starts-with-a-full) because it appeared on my dashboard. Because it is clearly a werewolf year this year, I intend to write more werewolf stuff with several different canons, hence the collection.
> 
> For the sake of this au, Shu-Ten’s hair is black, not green. All natural hair colors in this one. Hiryuu’s hair is, of course, still red.
> 
> Also, this fic is set in a Gail Carriger and Parasol Protectorate (etc) sort of werewolf au, with how werewolves work and such.

Their Alpha doesn’t exactly look like an alpha. People expect alphas to look a certain way, and most alphas upheld that expectation.

But not their alpha.

He’s slim and he’s soft-looking, with a smile on his face that made people think that he wasn’t any werewolf at all, because he didn’t smile with his teeth bared. He looked too kind.

Shu-Ten agreed.

When he first encountered Hiryuu, Shu-Ten was a loner. He had thought, as everyone else thought the first time they met Hiryuu’s pack, that Guen, was the alpha. But that was no surprise either. Guen looked like a typical alpha, big and muscular and rough. But no, the Alpha was the slight man with the hair like fire.

And a skill to fight like a wild roaring fire, too.

It was impressive, and Shu-Ten had to give up challenging him way faster than he had expected of a wiry wolf like him. He was more like a fox than a wolf. He was nicer than any other alphas that Shu-Ten had challenged, too. Shu-Ten had been shocked when Hiryuu had invited him into the pack after that. Guen had been wary, Abi, another pack member, had been outright hostile. It had taken many years before things had gotten better between the two, particularly because Abi was certain Shu-Ten hadn’t given up on being pack alpha. The only one out of Hiryuu’s closest circle who was welcoming from the start, beyond the alpha himself, was the pack gamma, Zeno.

He wasn’t, though, at least not for as long as Hiryuu remained the alpha. If he were to be defeated by some other alpha, that could change.

Hiryuu was a nosy alpha, too.

And currently poking Shu-Ten through the bars separating their cells.

The cells that they were locked up in during the full moon were located deep underneath the castle that the pack called home, and this time around, Shu-Ten and Hiryuu had ended up in the 

“The hell are you poking me for, stupid alpha,” Shu-Ten grunted. He was too exhausted after the moon madness to move much, and Hiryuu sticking a leg between the bars to reach him, and prodding him with his toes.

“Well,” Hiryuu said slowly, and he patted Shu-Ten’s thigh with his toes. “I have to entertain myself some way before my cell door is unlocked.” His teasing smile was brilliantly innocent. Shu-Ten grunted at him. “Moron,” he scoffed. From a few cells over, Guen’s disapproving grunt could be heard, but he was still in wolf form and either didn’t have the energy to shift (unlikely) or just didn’t feel like facing the cold of the cell without the fur. He was a fur kind of guy even in human form, anyway. “Yeah yeah, old man, you shut up.” Guen huffed.

Hiryuu pushed himself up into sitting position, long red curls pooling around him and over him. He crossed his legs in front of him and put his hands on his feet. It almost completely obscured his body from sight. _Fucking shame._ He ignored Zeno’s suddenly loud snoring in the cell on the other side.

“Come over here, Shu-Ten.” Hiryuu motioned toward the bars, and Shu-Ten arched an eyebrow up high. He watched Hiryuu scoot over to the bars and settle with his knees pressed against them.

“Can’t move yet,” he said. Hiryuu’s twinkling eyes twinkled a twinkling smile at him. “Or you just don’t want to.” Hiryuu patted the stone floor on Shu-Ten’s side of the bars. “Have you seen your hair?” Zeno’s snoring lowered in volume. Shu-Ten thought he had caught movement from that side and thought that maybe Abi gave him a shove to make him quiet down.

“Nope.” Shu-Ten sighed. What, he just wanted to fix his hair. What a disappointment. Though not untypical of him. Hiryuu patted the floor again, twinkling all the while. Shu-Ten sighed deeply, and rolled over on his back, and moved over to lean against the bars.

Hiryuu’s fingers carded through Shu-Ten’s hair, unknotting knots and untangling tangles. Eventually he had worked through the long dark hair enough to brush his fingertips and nails across Shu-Ten’s back as well, and Shu-Ten tipped his head back. It caused more than tingles down his spine. The shivers went all over his skin and right to his cock. “Fuck, these bars are annoying.” He wanted to shove the alpha to the floor and fuck him on it.

Hiryuu chuckled. He paused in running his fingers down through hair and across skin to undo another knot that he had found. “This is an inappropriate location,” he pointed out. Shu-Ten scoffed. “As if I care.” Hiryuu patted him on the head. “There there,” he said with another twinkle. Shu-Ten growled at him. Hiryuu only chuckled again. He really wasn’t like any other alphas that Shu-Ten had met.

Then he started gathering all of Shu-Ten’s long hair together, split it into three, and turned it into a long, black braid. Once done, Hiryuu reached through the bars and wrapped his arms around Shu-Ten, and leaned his cheek against the bars. Shu-Ten could feel Hiryuu’s gaze focused on his neck. He would have been glad Hiryuu couldn’t see his front, what with how hard he was, but they were were werewolves and sight wasn’t necessary to tell such things. All of the werewolves in the dungeon would be able to smell the arousal in the air. “Fucking pain in my fuckin’ ass--- _where the hell are the clavigers?_ They can’t _all_ be out screwing things up.”

Hiryuu laughed and Shu-Ten felt that his humour went into his arms as well, as they shook against his skin. “They’ll be here,” Hiryuu assured. “Just relax and rest for now, Shu-Ten.”

“Jusang, at least--”

“A time and a place, Shu-Ten.”

**Author's Note:**

>  _Jusang_ is the way a Joeson Dynasty’s king would be addressed by his subjects. Initially I tried to get my info on that from wikipedia but I couldn’t entirely make sense of it so I ended up reading about that [over here](https://thetalkingcupboard.com/2013/05/25/royal-titles-and-styles-in-joseon-dynasty/). I thought that for a Korean werewolf pack, referring to the alpha as king could be interesting. If anybody has an idea what to call the clavigers (or what male concubines might be called), I’d be interested in hearing it.


End file.
